Seven Decades of Veterans Day
by Avirra
Summary: A series of vignettes featuring different Veterans Days with Murdock. Happy Veterans Day to my fellow veterans out there.


**1957**

Emma Murdock made her way through the crowded sidewalks with her excited grandson at her side. His right hand was firmly, but gently held by her left hand as his left hand clutched a small American flag on a stick.

"Can you see the parade well enough from where you are, HM?"

"Yes, Grandma. Is Grandpa Hank going to be marching again this year?"

"Sure is, honey. He and the rest of the boys that were in World War II. There's even a couple of the World War I veterans in the parade, but they'll be riding in a car instead of marching."

"I'm going to be a soldier just like Grandpa Hank one day."

"Well, there's no hurry, HM. They don't let ten year olds enlist."

"You mean I have to wait until I'm twelve?"

She smiled down, releasing his hand and removing his ball cap for him as she heard the music getting louder.

"You may need to be a little older than that. Now remember what we taught you about saluting the flag."

"Yes, ma'am."

HM took his ball cap in his right hand and then put his right hand over his heart, leaving it there as the color guard marched past with the flag unfurled and snapping back in the breeze. From where he marched not far behind the color guard, Henry Murdock couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of his young grandson, bright eyes on the flag.

* * *

><p><strong>1964<strong>

Emma dropped her dishtowel.

"You enlisted? But . . . HM, you aren't eighteen yet."

Clearing his throat self-consciously, her husband spoke up.

"Boy's already gotten all the credits he needs to graduate, Em. I signed the papers for him."

HM wrapped his grandmother in a hug.

"Don't be mad at me, Grandma. They're going to teach me to fly."

Trying very hard to smile instead of cry, she reached up to ruffle his hair. When had she had to start reaching up instead of down to touch his hair?

"You already know how to fly. Landsakes, you've been the best crop-duster around here since you turned fifteen."

"That's why I want to learn more. Mister Harley, he says I'm a natural born pilot."

Pulling HM down for a kiss, she finally managed that smile.

"I guess you are at that, honey. But don't you ever take on airs and don't you ever forget where you come from."

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>1967<strong>

The team all headed toward the runway. helmets tucked under their arms. The Thunderbirds were putting on a exhibition for Veterans Day.

The right-wing pilot reached over and gave HM a friendly slap on his shoulder.

"Is it true that this is going to be your last exhibition with us, Lieutenant Murdock?"

"Yessir. Come this time next month, they're going to be putting me through my paces learning the Hueys and Loaches, then I'm being shipped over to 'Nam."

"War will probably be over before you finish training."

"If so, guess I'll be there to help with the cleanup, Captain."

"I'll miss that sense of humor of yours, Murdock. Keep hold of that with both hands over there."

"But that means I'd have to pilot with my feet."

That made the whole group start laughing.

"Well, for today, you use both hands while you're flying slot. Come on, boys - let's give these folks a show to remember."

* * *

><p><strong>1970<strong>

Face looked across the mess table at his friend. Murdock still hadn't gained back even half of the weight he'd lost while they'd been prisoners. He racked his brain for ways to get more calories inside their pilot's too-thin frame.

"Hey, don't push away from the table yet, pal. You have to stay and have dessert with me."

Murdock smiled, but shrugged.

"I don't have much of an appetite, Face old buddy."

"But it's Veterans Day. We'll both have a big slice of apple pie and a tall glass of milk."

Laughing, Murdock reached over to nudge Face.

"You? A tall glass of milk? That I've got to see."

"Only way to see it is to join me."

"Fine. Bring on the pie and milk."

* * *

><p><strong>1983<strong>

"I wish I could be flying a real plane today, Face."

"I know, pal, but your leg will heal up before long and then you can get up there again. In the meantime, you're sure putting that remote control plane through it's paces for us."

"Not quite that the show I was in back in the day with the Thunderbirds, but it's the best I can do for a Veterans Day salute with a busted leg."

"I like a show with that kinda plane even better, Fool. No room for passengers."

"The demonstration squadron planes don't carry passengers either, Big Guy. Hey look! Loop de loops!"

"Nice show, Murdock. Food's ready - land and I'll bring you a plate."

"Thanks, Colonel. Coming in for a landing!"

* * *

><p><strong>1993<strong>

Murdock smiled in the back of the convertible and leaned enough to knock shoulders with Face.

"I never thought we'd be guests of honor at a Veterans Day parade."

"Me either, buddy, but isn't it nice to know these folks we helped out ten years back not only still remember us but are still doing well?"

"It's nicer than nice. It kinda even makes the bad days feel like they were worth it."

A young girl that would probably have only been five or six the last time they were in the fishing village ran over to the car and offered them all paper flowers. she'd made. Murdock beamed at her as Hannibal smiled.

"You're right, Murdock. Totally worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>2002<strong>

The mixed smells of fried chicken, crispy waffles, coffee and more drew the four men toward the kitchen like a magnet.

"Quite a feast you have laid out, Mrs. Baracus."

"Well, this is the first Veterans Day since you and the boys officially retired, Hannibal, so I thought it called for a little something special."

"Nobody would turn down your chicken no matter what day it was, Momma."

"Thank you, Bosco. You carry the platter of chicken to the table. Baby? You carry in the waffles and we'll bring the rest."

Once they were all seated, Murdock cleared his throat.

"May I, Colonel?"

"Go right ahead, Captain."

"On Memorial Day, we remembered what and who all were taken from us by war. Today, I like to remember what the war gave me. Family, friends and purpose."

"Here, here."


End file.
